In Which Things Happen
by YoungSasuke
Summary: And Tom decides to be a prat. TR/HP, AU, OOC.


Warnings: This drabble is indeed TR/HP, so that means slash. Yay! It's also AU and so OOC that I just know I butchered their personalities to some extent (all in the name of good fun, of course~).

Disclaimer: What do you think?

In Which Things Happen (and Tom Decides to be a Prat)

He just knew that Tom Riddle was grinning unrepentantly at him, but he would not give the irritating bugger the satisfaction of meeting his gaze full-on. No bloody way. He heard the leather couch cushion shift as the elder male leaned closer, twisting around in his seat to more directly face him. Green eyes glared stonily at the television set opposite of the two. His resolve would not waver. He would be vigilant in the face of this!

"Come on."

"No." _Firm resolve. That's it, Potter, old boy. A tip of the hat to you._ He mentally congratulated himself, eyes narrowing slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Riddle leaning even closer. _Don't do it._

"Come ooon…" Oh my god, the man was seriously wheedling. He could _feel_ the leer.

"I said no." _Don't look at him. _Constant vigilance, damn it! He would be triumphant!

"Look at me." _It's a trap!_

"I already told you, I'm not going to do it!" He looked over at him anyway. Inner Harry bashed his head against the wall. _Nooooo!_

The older male slid his hands up the other's arms, waggling his eyebrows and giving a playful leer as he leaned closer to his companion. The younger male scowled, the cupid's bow of his lower lip jutting out in an adorably ferocious pout. Riddle's heart sped up a bit at the sight, and he barely resisted the urge to lean in and claim those lips.

"Oh, for fu—"

"You," the elder spoke fondly, his grin spreading across his face, "are absolutely adorable."

"_You lecher!_" The green-eyed teen shrieked, face burning in equal parts mortification and embarrassment as he reared backwards, trying to put some distance between himself and his erstwhile companion. He flailed his arms in front of his face, trying to shake the other's hands off of him and huffing when Riddle began to laugh. "God!" He pressed a hand against the older male's face, only managing to push him back a slight distance.

Riddle's laughter quieted into gentle chuckles and he turned his face into the other's palm, nuzzling against it with a small smile. His mahogany eyes slid closed contentedly when he felt Harry relax slightly, settling more comfortably against the couch. The corner of his mouth curled upwards mischievously. Seizing his chance, he slumped over onto the smaller male, relishing his surprised squeak when he found himself with a lapful of Marvolo.

Harry sputtered, face flushing once more when the elder male squirmed unapologetically before slumping once more against his adorable green eyed minx.

"Ge-get _off_ of me, you great bloody lump!" He pushed Tom's shoulders. Tom didn't budge.

Riddle moaned into his lap. "_Noo_," and then, to be even more of an irritating prat, he rubbed his face against the other boy's crotch with a Cheshire grin while snaking his arms around his slim waist. "I want my _Harry-boo_."

"_Oh my god I told you to stop _calling_ me that!_" He continued trying to push the lump of Marvolo off of him with absolutely no success.

"Never!" Tom declared, cackling with abandon, "For you are my Harry-boo."

"Christ. I hope these bloody pet names of yours aren't contagious," the green-eyed teen groused, even though deep down inside he was secretly pleased with them. But Tom would never, ever hear that from him.

Riddle shifted, tilting his head up to stare Harry in the eye and stated with mock seriousness, "I would hope not! I want to be the only bloke with a case of the Harry-boos."

Harry groaned, removing his hands from Tom's shoulders and cupping his face between them, resting his elbows on the man's back. "I can't believe you."

"I've got a terminal case of the Harry-boos and I am _loving_ it."

"Please stop."

"No."

I.. I don't even know. Let me know what you think? :D


End file.
